Examples of absorbent wiping implements of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,643 issued to J. Teng et al on Apr. 16, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,797 issued to R. H. Wideman on Aug. 29, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 467,624 issued to F. E. Smith on Jan. 20, 1892. These implements however, lack the aspects of the present invention wherein a surface wiping implement has a core which absorbs primary drops of liquid and a non-collapsible cloth-like outer layer, the interstices of which attract and retain secondary drops of liquid. The combined effect of the core and outer layer is to remove liquid from the surface being wiped and to prevent redeposition, under normal wiping pressure, of that liquid onto the surface. The surface is thereby rendered effectively dry. By definition, a surface is considered effectively dry when the liquid remaining on the surface is in the form of very small droplets which will evaporate in less than 15 seconds without spotting, streaking, or filming the surface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a surface wiping implement capable of rendering a surface effectively dry.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a surface wiping implement having an absorbent core and a non-collapsible cloth-like outer layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface wiping implement having an outer layer with a combination of porosity, thickness, and liquid retention characteristics which will permit the passage of primary drops of liquid through to the absorbent core while attracting and retaining secondary drops of liquid.
These and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and claims and when taken in connection with the attached drawings in which they relate.